The Transgenics core will have three divisions: molecular biology; developmental biology, and morphology/pathology. The molecular biology division will provide services related to the cloning of genes or DNAs for the construction of transgene vectors for pronuclear injection or for gene targeting, and for genotyping animals generated in the course of transgenic/ knockout production. The developmental biology division will provide services related to the production of transgenic animals, including DNA and ES cell injections, and ES cell culture. The morphology/pathology division will assist with anatomical analyses of transgenic animals, such as histology, in situ hybridization, or immunohistochemistry. There will be two Ph.D. level supervisors and three technical personnel operating these divisions. Faculty oversight will be co-directed by Drs. Piedrahita and Kier. The facility will be located within a barrier animal facility, and equipment is to be provided by the university. The core, at least in the beginning, aims to generate 2-3 transgenic lines per year and 1-2 knockout lines of mice/year. It is projected that this will increase in the future.